Becoming an adult
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Raven is turning into an adult, how does this affect the Titans? More specifically Beastboy? BeastRae RobStar CyBee and a surprise couple is thrown in, can you guess who it is?
1. Maturity

Hey let me give Teen Titans a try, there is always room for improvement ne?

Flitwick: If we really owned Teen Titans you would sooo see this shit on tv, but alas no, don't own 'em, uh uh.

**Becoming an Adult**

**(In more ways then one!)**

**Chapter 1 Maturity?**

Beastboy sat concentrating on a crossword; Terra walked by and peeked over his shoulder.

"Love Italian style, five letters…" Beast boy muttered to himself.

"Amore, duh Beastboy geez!" Terra laughed. Frustrated Beastboy looked up turned into a wolf and howled in agony.

"Teeeerra! How could you? That was my last one, and it took me hours to do!" Beastboy wailed. Raven looked up momentarily, before she spoke.

"Terr that was mean, you know that Beastboy likes to do those on his own…" Raven went back to reading. Beastboy threw an appreciative look at her, before turning back to Terra.

"Oh quiet _Rae_ what do you know about it anyway?" Terra scoffed, after they had gotten here out of that rock form all she had been was cynical and mean, the Titans did not know why. Beastboy looked wide eyed at Terra for making such a comment but decided to interact with Raven instead.

"So Rae, what you reading?" Beastboy asked casually. Raven blushed slightly at the nearness of Beastboy. At 18 he was quite a looker, well built, still lean but not skinny like he had been.

"Oh it's a Xanth novel, by Piers Anthony… It's called 'Ogre Ogre'" Raven explained.

"Oh, well what's it about?" Beastboy asked, moving closer to see if the book had any pictures.

"Well wait I am on the last page let me finish and I'll tell you," Raven said reading the last couple lines. "Ok it is about a half nymph/human who has to go on a journey with a half Ogre/Human who is cursed with eye Queue; which makes him smart. Well they go through Xanth which is a magical country… and the girl ends up falling in love with the ogre… It was actually really good; I don't think that I explained it well enough." Raven shrugged, she loved the book, and it reminded her of something she just didn't know what.

"I think you explained it perfect… Do you think that I could borrow it maybe?" Beastboy asked embarrassed.

"Sure Beastboy... but why? I mean it does seem sort of girlish." Raven said handing the book over.

"Hey this girl and the Ogre, do they get it on? Like freaky animalistic sex?" Beastboy said trying to play it cool.

"No! Gross Beastboy! Why would you say such things?" Raven Shrieked getting up.

"Yeah right Beastboy I bet you love the idea of the story, like you are the foolish Ogre who turns smart then gets a hot girl! Kind of like when you liked me…" Terra laughed; yes she had gotten spiteful in her 18years of age.

"Hush Terra, I bet you don't even have a boyfriend right now, and that's why you are making fun of B.B. isn't that right?" Cyborg said coming back from his date with Bumblebee. Terra just shot him an evil look and turned away.

"Hey Raven… Could I ask you a question? I've actually been wondering about this for a while…" Beastboy said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Go ahead… shoot." Raven said not noticing the glowing red cheeks of the green teen.

"Ok you know how your not supposed to be overly emotional right?" Raven nodded. "Well how are you supposed to be 'intimate' with someone? You know without destroying the city or something?" Beastboy said blushing 10 shades of red. Raven looked at Beastboy evilly, her face matching his,

"Why are you asking me something like that? It is hardly appropriate! None of you needs to know this!" Raven screeched.

"Actually he makes a good point Rae… See you are basically of age, and we do need to find out how you can control those feelings of yours… in a bedroom setting that is." Robin said none too helpfully. Raven was bright red and the objects around the room began to faze in and out, becoming black and then normal again.

"Wow friend from being embarrassed you are almost destroying the living area!" Star said brightly.

"You all just need to leave me alone." Raven said evilly before turning to leave.

"Rae we are going to As Erath tomorrow be sure to pack some extra clothes, and yes the Titans are all going." Robin said smiling contentedly while going back to his conversation with star.

"Hey we wanna go!" Two voices said from Bumblebee's communicator. It was Speedy and Aqua Lad, pleading to go.

"Of course you can't go! Who will help guard our tower if you two come?"

"I will, I will stay with you and mas y menos." Cyborg offered.

"Fine with me, what about you Rae?" Robin asked, Raven said nothing but glared and nodded. Beastboy seemed to have a longing look as he stared after her.

"So it is just like that book, you the _ogre _have a crush on Raven, though she is no nymph. Though I am, but long ago you lost your chance with me!" Terra chuckled.

"Oh be quiet Terra, I don't want to get with you anyway. I am no ogre, and Raven is prettier then a nymph. But just cuz I say so doesn't mean anything." Beastboy tried to leave.

"Ha! That is too funny, you like Raven. You think she is pretty? Well I guess two misfits like you go together! Well I am going to pack." Terra got and left.

"Well see ya guys later, hope you all have fun with Terra!" Cyborg joked as he left with Bumblebee.

"This is going to be a loooong ride…" Robin muttered to his self before going to pack.


	2. Arriving

Becoming an Adult Chapter 2.

Ok I know that I spelled Azarath wrong but is it such a crime? I mean I watch the show and I made some sims for the Sims 2… but as for the spelling must you be so mean? And you know who you are person… anyways I am so glad that you all like it and I am happy to make a new chapter for you! I hope you like it!

Flitwick: I think we may have forgotten the disclaimer, (oh btw we don't own it!) what bad muses Rash and I are!

**Chapter 2**

"Ok everyone get up! I know it is early but we need to get going now! Come on, Beastboy get off me!" Robin tried to shake off the green dog biting his ankle. Beastboy was lifted up by a black aura and transformed back into him self.

"Dude your not supposed to morph me! Guys tell her!" Beastboy whined sleepily.

"If I have to go on this trip, so you can all find out about my personal life, then I can morph you! Hey what is that sticking out of your bag?" Raven said tugging at a book.

"Oh, how sweet! Beastboy wants to read his wittle book while we go. Maybe he thinks that he will find a nymph who loves an ogre!" Terra teased.

"Terra enough we are all tired, I don't even know how long it will take to get to Azarath, so enough with the teasing ok?" Robin sighed wearily. It was bad enough Cyborg wasn't coming what if they needed to fix the ship? Plus he was a good friend and fighter, he also had a knack for shutting Terra up.

"Fine Robin, go back to being all kissy face with Star and I will leave you alooone!" Terra chuckled before sitting down. Raven sighed and took a seat in the back. Star and Robin were in the front seats so Beastboy sighed, he'd much rather sit with Rae then Terra. They went to pick up Speedy and Aqualad, who knew why the two wanted to come? A couple days later and odd looking dark planet came into sight. There was a black aura around it, and when the spaceship neared the stuff it instantly froze. A man with dark blue cropped hair came onto the screen there were traces of white in his hair, he was about middle aged.

"Why have you come to our planet, unknown spacecraft?" He demanded softly.

"We are here to learn of… something for our friend. She is a native of Azarath. Raven come forward." Robin said. Raven stepped forward with the same stony expression she always wore.

"Oh I see the young one seems to not know how to control her emotions. Yes I see your problem I am sure someone here is willing to help her. My name is Orax, please continue and land in shuttle bay 6." Robin maneuvered the medium ship to the selected bay, then he and the Titans got out of the ship. The looked like the odd ones as everyone on Azarath was wearing the same thing as Raven, Raven looked around with a slight smile on her face. A handsome young man came forward, he was about the same age as the Titans, he had dark red hair, and emerald eyes, Terra went gaagaa instantly. Instead he ignored her and went up to Raven.

"Hello, I am the nephew of Orax, my name is Dayner. I am to show you around the city and take you to my mother's house. She will teach you about our ways… Are those your friends?" He said skeptically. Raven nodded, and took his extended arm, motioning for the other Titans to follow. They streets weren't dull or dark. There was a lot of color and laughing. The smaller children to the late teens all had stony expressions like Rae, but the adults freely showed happiness and even anger! Raven let down her guard for a second as she was surprised.

"Raven, you need to control your self!" Terra hissed as she missed getting hit by a mailbox. Raven resumed her composure and looked at the stunning specimen of flesh beside her. He was about the same height as Cyborg, but had a lean frame like Beastboy. He had very handsome chiseled features like a mix of Speedy and Aqualad. They soon had quite a following of girls (for Speedy, Robin, Aqualad and Dayner) they reached a two-story American suburb looking house. A chubby happy lady came out of the house greeting Raven with a hug.

"Oh hello dear, I am Sayoki. You are having troubles with your emotions yes? Well that is because you need a mate for one. I think Dayner will do fine, he is in need of a nice girl to settle down with. So come in and all your worries will be solved!"

-End-

Ok there is chapter 2, Azarath is a cheerful planet? Who knew? Lol

Rash: Cliff hangers aren't nice! But bring in those reviews and a new chapter will be brought in like snaps that! You just wait and see.

Beastboy: But… but why is Raven going with Dayner? WAHHHH

Terra: Ha ha! Ogre Ogre!


	3. Choose a mate?

I am sorry if I was harsh about the spelling thing, but tho I am in college I spell horridly! As for the reviews again I am so glad that you like it! I will try to update as fast as I can. Unfortunately I did not think that this would be liked so I don't really have a game plan… so maybe if you want something to happen between the other couple or even the main that is cool. Oh someone said that they are a major fan of Beastboy and Raven. Well that is this story so do not worry!

Flitwick: Don't own t ok?

**Chapter 3 Choose a Mate?**

Raven stood in the doorway, shock was evident all over her face (and in the way that the titans were each getting lifted and thrown by her aura).

"Rae please, stop I'm gonna Ralph!" Beastboy complained.

"I'm sorry, but mate? And why Dayner, I barely know him. Wait what do you mean by mate?" Raven said regaining composure. Sayoki just ushered everyone inside and had them sit down before she explained anything.

"Dear the only way to bind your emotions is to find someone who loves you and is willing to spend the rest of their life with you. I can tell that my son is quite taken with you, he has trouble with his emotions as well. Dayner looks so much like his father did as a youth… Oh dear I am getting off track, well think of it this way. After you and Dayner mate you may stay on Azarath with us!" Sayoki said gleefully. Beastboy was alarmed all of a sudden.

"You mean in other words that you want Dayner to marry Raven! Then you want to keep her here? You can't do that! Raven is our friend!" Beastboy said frantically.

"Beastboy, it is my decision. Sayoki I do like this planet, but I grew up on earth. That is my home and I want to stay there, so you see-"

"That is fine, Dayner will go with you, isn't that right Dayner?"

"Mother I will do exactly as Raven wishes, I am very taken to her. And Raven you may not love me now, but time can only tell. I do pledge that I will live with you forever, and never leave you." Raven's head spun, just yesterday she had been thinking that there was no one out there for her… and now she had someone that wanted to marry her! Marry at 18, she couldn't, mate with Dayner, she barely knew him. It became to much and Raven fainted. Beastboy saw this but he retreated in a corner, why did they have to come to this planet? Raven was just fine on earth, so she couldn't have sex with anyone, he could live with that, but if she ended up with Dayner, what would he do? Robin shook Raven gently, he knew what she was feeling, they had a bond, yes it made them close, and she was like family to him. He knew she was confused to say the least, and this planet was not what they expected. Raven blinked, Robin was above her and the Titans all looked worried (except Terra). She got up slowly and opened her mouth to say something.

"I-"

"Raven I have something to say, I don't want you to be with Dayner! I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he is not your mate!" Beastboy declared.

"I will not give Raven up, you are just her friend, I am to become her lover, and you know nothing of the mating between people on this planet." Dayner glared.

"You don't either! Otherwise you would have a mate or whatever. Raven wants to stay with us anyway. I bet she can mate with whomever she wants, is that right Sayoki?" Beastboy defended, he had already opened his mouth, he light as well go through with it.

"Well as long as one goes through the ritual, one can become a mate with a person from our planet. Young man, state your intentions why do you object to my son? He is a worthy and handsome boy." Beast boy lowered his head and mumbled, trying to state why.

"Speak up, we can't hear you." Sayoki said harshly.

"I love Raven, and if she wants I can become her mate!" Beastboy declared.

-End-

I am sorry that I leave cliffhangers, but I will never do that in a lemon! I promise. Anyways someone mentioned Terra bashing… Rashger has something to say about that ne, muse?

Rashger: I am sorry I hate Terra. Beastboy liked her, when clearly Beastboy and Raven are supposed to be together, so as a muse I made it so Terra was mean, so no one would like her… sorry! Oh and as always please REVIEW! I beg you!


	4. Let the Games Begin

Once again I am so glad that you guys like this ficcy! Well I am trying to update as fast as possible so her is the new chapter!

Flitwick: We wish we owned Teen Titans, but alas… no.

**Chapter 4 Let the Games Begin!**

"You… what?" Raven said softly. Beastboy gazed at her with the saddest expression.

"Rae I know that I am not as handsome as Dayner, hell I might not even be as mature… But I do love you, I have for some time."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know how you felt?" Raven asked.

"I don't know… It was along the lines of what Terra said. To me you are the beautiful nymph, and I am the ugly stupid ogre." Beastboy sighed. Sayoki studied the two, she did not like the fact that the green creature wanted to take what should be her son's… But she could flat out tell him no.

"Fine, we shall have a series of tests! If you are serious about wanting Raven then you can try and pass them." Sayoki said her withered grey brow drew together in delight.

"Don't I get a say in this? It's my life, I should be able to pick who I want to be with…" Raven interjected.

"You are in no position to object! Your powers may get so out of control that you will destroy yourself… So tomorrow my brother Orax will conduct the series of test for Dayner and your little green friend to pass. You may explore the planet; there is a nice green pasture not too far over the hill… Dayner may accompany you if you wish." Sayoki said taking her leave. Dayner was immediately at Raven's side, clasping her hand in a sweetheart fashion.

"Dayner I think I speak for the two of us when I say, we'd like to go to the hill alone." Robin said, taking Starfire's hand in his own.

"How would you know? You do not know what is in Raven's head. Maybe she would like my company." Dayner objected.

"Actually he does, we have a family like bond. He is right Dayner I just want to be with my friends… I am sorry if I hurt your feelings…" Raven said quietly, not looking at Beastboy or Dayner. Terra perked up at this request, why should Raven get the hottest guy on the planet? He would go much better with her!

"Dayner I would be happy to stay here with you… I am weary from travel and do not wish to walk any farther." She said sweetly, the rest of the Titans looked at her oddly; a nice Terra wasn't a common thing to see.

"I will keep you company here, and wait for the return of my future mate!" Dayner proclaimed as he sat on the couch. Raven blushed, while Beastboy and Terra were slightly peeved. The Titans made their way over to the hill, Aqualad and Speedy were definitely quieter then usual. As a matter of fact everyone was.

"I can't stand it anymore! Let's just leave the planet, and I won't have to marry Dayner or anything!" Raven sighed wearily.

"Rae you know that we can't do that, you heard what Sayoki said, if you don't do this mating thing you could destroy yourself. So we are going to stay here until this is settled. I know it's hard… and you need to rest a bit, we are all tired from the trip." Robin laid his head in Star's lap.

"Yes friend, we do not want you harmed, so we will stay here, and make you better!" Star said brightly, rubbing Robin's temples in a soothing fashion. Raven looked over at Beastboy; he was in his cat form, curled up in a ball. She could see him trembling, no doubt trying to keep his emotions from bursting forth. Raven walked over to him and set him on her lap.

"I wish you could have told me back on earth, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess…" Raven said petting him behind the ears. Beastboy instantly turned back into his self.

"You mean you don't think I'm stupid or ugly?" He asked softly.

"Of course I don't, you are like one of my best friends and I'd never think of you that way."

"Just a friend huh… well what more could I ask for? I suppose you like Dayner then?"

"I don't know ok? I just met him, and when I think of spending the rest of my life with someone it is a scary thought. I don't know what to do!" Raven sighed bitterly. Beastboy sat behind Raven and hugged her to his chest.

"Raven, I would love you forever, and never hurt you. I know I goof off, and act immature. But I really do love you. I would always take care of you, know that." Raven said nothing as she lay encircled in Beastboy's arms. He loved her, did she love him back?

-End-

Well how do you like it? I was wondering if you would rather have a Gorey battle scene, or a lemon between Rae/ Bb or Star/Robin… Oh and what would you think of Aqua/Speedy pairing? I know it sounds weird but if you watch the show there are definite 'moments' between the two!

Rashger: As always please REVIEW and if you would be kind to submit some questions, that would be great!


	5. Tests and Trials

Ok, I am outing a new chapter up see… I am nice… right? Well anyway as for the Beastboy/Raven lemon, maybe next chapter, it has to make sense… oh well! Oh only one person said anything about an Aqualad/Speedy pairing… so what do you think?

Flitwick: Can you shut up about the Yaoi stuff? Why! Why? Well Teen Titans are not ours sorry, maybe the next shop down?

**Chapter 5 Tests and Trials**

The Titans had trudged back to Sayoki's house, to find Terra and Dayner sleeping relatively close to one and other. The piled on to the various couches and cushions scattered about the living area. Much too early they were awoken by Orax.

"Ok green lad, you and Dayner need to start your trials today, I suggest you shower and be ready by 9am." Orax smiled, he was Sayoki's younger brother, and much more pleasant. Beastboy settled comfortably under the hot water, he was relaxed. He knew that he could win Raven's heart, if only she would let him… He was startled by the sound of someone entering the bathing area; he peeked out to see who it was. Raven! She was starting to take her cape off, maybe he should watch for just a little while… no! If she caught him, how would that help his chances?

"Uh Rae, I'm in here…" Bb mumbled.

"What? Who said that?" Raven said searching the shower area, before Beastboy could protest Raven had already approached his stall. She blushed a crimson red, but did not move from the entry way. Beastboy, stared speechless, Raven was clad in a towel and nothing else. While he, well he was stunningly naked. He felt Raven's eyes travel his form, she wasn't disgusted or disturbed, which made Beastboy happy. "Beastboy, you are not a stupid, ugly ogre… not at all…" Raven murmured, starting to close the distance between the two of them. Beastboy grew bold by her statement,

"Would you like to jo-" The door was yanked open noisily, a pair of footsteps could be heard.

"Shhh…" Someone giggled, before coming onto view.

"Aqualad? Speedy? What are you two doing?" Beastboy shrieked, now three sets of eyes were staring at his unclad form.

"No, what are you two _doing? _We just pranked Terra… so we are up to nothing, but you on the other hand…" Speedy joked.

"I was just leaving, see you later Beastboy!" Raven said as she bolted.

"Dude you like ruined the moment! I can't believe… why are you guys naked?" Beastboy asked, extremely puzzled.

"Uh- This is a shower room dumbass! Anyways you better win those trials or you will get no more 'moments'!" Speedy laughed as he went into another shower stall. Beastboy shuddered, he had been so close! 9am

Everyone gathered in the backyard of the house, Orax was there, smiling unlike the first time they had met.

"Alright, a main concern is the ability to take care of your mate. We all know that we people of Azarath are strong, but there is a fragile mind behind the serenity of the youth. So we will test you in test of strength and agility of mind. The first test is speed, I have placed a red chip on the far side of the planet, green lad you will be allowed to study a map since you do not know this planet." Orax handed Bb a map, after five minutes he took it away. "Ok stand at my sides, on the sound of the bell ding" Beastboy and Dayner were off, Bb immediately morphed into a cheetah, when he got to a step incline he morphed a peregrine Falcon, when the red chip was in view he went into a dive, this bird could dive at up to 120mph! He snatched the chip first, morphed back to Cheetah and Got back to the house. Dayner came back some time later, when he arrived at the place containing the chip, there was nothing there.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Beastboy chuckled holding the chip in front of Dayner's face. Dayner snorted, he had to keep his emotions at bay.

"I lost the first; at least I am not being childish, like your braggery." He said, turning away.

"Yeah Beastboy, how childish. Dayner I am sure you will win the next contest. Beastboy may be fast, but that is about it!" Terra laughed, attaching herself to his arm.

"Terra why are you cheering him to win? If he does then he is going to marry Raven, not you." Robin laughed.

"Ok, I declare the green lad as this contest's winner. You may eat the lunch that Sayoki prepared." Beastboy cheered inside, he was that much closer to winning Raven, but in a way it didn't seem right. What was the point of having Raven as his, if she did not like him as well? They went inside to eat, for now he might as well build up energy for whatever task lay ahead.

-End-

Wow that is the longest I have written for this story so far… Well next chapter will contain Fluff for all couples… and I will work on getting that lemon squeezed in somewhere! Lol. Well I hope you liked it, Next chap is test no.2!

Rashger: And for my master, please, please, REVIEW. I live on them, don't kill me!


	6. Test 2

Ok here is the next chapter I have to admit I don't know what to say… ah enjoy?

Flit: Nope they are not mine… or hers…

**Chapter 6 Test 2**

After lunch was eaten the Titans and Dayner assembled at the same spot on the lawn. Orax was frowning.

"We do have another trial, but first it seems that Raven will not be allowed to watch this. Since you have not contained your emotions, or gained control of them. My older sister is of course prejudiced when it comes to the trials, so I will have my wife Nayanni help you while the guys go about their trials." Raven nodded and was led over to a pretty young woman with Dark blue tinted hair and the pale grey skin of her people. She did not seem as rude as Sayoki. Orax then addressed Dayner and Beastboy.

"Now we need to know what kind of cunning you have, this is only the second of the 4 trials. This one is not as hard as the ones to come. You will simply play a game of chess, but instead of guarding the King like most games, you must guard both your King and Queen. To say that they will represent you and your better half. All pieces will have the same abilities. You may have no help from your friends, and the goal is to check mate with the King and Queen both intact. Come with me the game is over here, you shall begin shortly. Beastboy cursed himself; there was no way that he was going to win this. He could barely beat Cyborg at video games. Plus this required real intellect, something he lacked. Oh well, if it was for Raven then he had to try his hardest!

With Raven and Nayanni

"Raven you can call me Nay, I am not as hard headed as my sister in law. She is a little worried since her son is so late to wed…"

"I was wondering why that was, He seems like a good catch. Why is he still unmarried?"

"Well no one seems to know. He does have quite a following of women, and he has been of age for a year. But now that you have come he seems to have an interest in marriage. You can see why his mother wishes you to be his wife." Raven nodded. This planet was just too odd for her; she had to get back home! "Raven dear, have you ever kissed anyone?" Nay asked kindly.

"No, I know that certain emotions flow when you are kissed, so I haven't done it yet."

"Understandable, but there is a way to kiss with out destroying all that is around you. You must simply focus all your emotion to the person that you are kissing. It does require some energy, but you must understand, it is not proper her on Azarath to go about and kiss whomever. Still the kiss is very important, it will leave you with a nice tingling feeling inside, or nothing. You will then know who you are meant to be with." Nay smiled. Raven sat silently, she was retreating into her thoughts, why Dayner? Why now, if only Beastboy had said something sooner. Yes Dayner was very handsome, but not in the same way that Beastboy was. Bb had a lean form, a great personality, and possibly her heart. It was only luck that no one connected her favorite book 'Ogre, Ogre' to her. She wished she was the nymph, and Beastboy her ogre. If only…

With Bb

He was totally and utterly screwed, since the game was such an important matter they had been taking their time. It had been about 3 hours and few pieces had been taken. 2 pawns were missing from Dayner's side and 3 pawns a horse and his black bishop had been taken from Bb.

"Why don't you give up now? You are going to lose." Dayner said darkly.

"Even if I do, I would quit without trying my best. I love Raven, and I will do all I can to make sure that she is in the best of hands, even if they aren't mine."

"Your pretty words are wasted, she is not here to hear what you say!' Dayner said.

"And why would I say it just because she is here? You obviously do not care for her as much as me!" Beastboy said angrily. He knew that Dayner was trying to distract him, but nothing could, he reminded himself this was for Raven. The game dragged on, at about 5pm Raven came back; only to watch Beastboy's defeat. He had captured all of Dayner's pieces except for a Rook, a white bishop and the king and Queen. He had almost gotten a pawn across the board but his King was surrounded and check-mated by the enemy Queen and her Rook.

"The winner is Dayner! Both Dayner and The green boy have one a round. Tomorrow the trial will last most of the day, and you need to get up and be here by 6am. I will see you tomorrow. Beastboy looked utterly destroyed, nothing Robin or Starfire said could lift his mood.

"Do you have movies and stuff here?" Speedy asked Dayner.

"Yes of course we do, we even have some of your earth movies. Why do you ask?"

"We should have a movie night!" Aqualad said.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Speedy said, edging closer to the water boy. Robin whispered to Starfire,

"They seem a bit close don't they?"

"If you mean close as how you and I should be, then yes." Starfire said clasping Robin's arm. Raven tried to talk to Bb, a depressed Bb just wasn't normal!

"Rae, I can't talk now, I am just disappointed ok?"

"Beastboy you never play chess! You've watched Robin and I play like once or twice! And you still managed to almost beat him! I bet if you played him again you would beat him."

"Your right, and I can win against him more, but Raven I don't want to do this if you don't have any feelings for me. To win you, and not have you want it, well that would be an empty victory…" He sighed.

"Beastboy, I do care for you, and above all I know you better then Dayner. I am not really in a position to choose, just like Sayoki said…"

"You can always choose! I know that living without you would be the hardest thing in the world. But if that is what is best for you, or if you are happier with someone else then so-" Beastboy was muffled by Raven suddenly pressing her lips against his. In his shock he barely even responded, a deflated,

"Oh…" trailed from his mouth. Raven smiled before walking to join the rest of her friends for dinner. They found some good movies to watch, like 'The Sixth Sense' and 'Dream Catcher'. Everyone settled onto the couches, Sayoki had a really big flat-screen TV. Robin and Starfire settled at the end of the dark purple couch, Aqualad and Speedy settled at the other end. Raven and Beastboy sat in the middle and Dayner and Terra sat at their feet. Once the lights went out Robin and Starfire started making out, and small whimpers and moans could be heard aside from the movie. Beastboy found himself staring, actually everyone except for Aqualad and Speedy were watching. They were so absorbed in watching them that they did not notice Aqualad pulling Speedy into his lap. They were cuddled quite close and Speedy had his head on Aqua's shoulder. Raven was the first to notice, she nudged Bb.

"Holy shit!" He whispered softly, before turning away, the two had also started making out. Raven felt awkward, all couples on the couch excluding her and Beastboy were tangled in heavy lip-locks. Beastboy turned toward her slowly, she tensed afraid he was going to start a make-out session with her.

"Look Rae, hey I'm not going to do anything. But are you sure that you even wanted to kiss me? I mean I am a ugly gree0" Once again Raven silenced him with her mouth… after all a make-out session did not seem so bad after all…

End-

Hmm am I evil? I'd like to think so, but who knows haha…

Rashger: Please review, her evilness would be most grateful as would I… Please…


	7. Test 3

Hey all! I am happy to be presenting another chapter. And a note to 'Screw you' who did review but in a hmmm retarded manner? Well Mr. Screw you, I never said there would not be cliffys and of course you can't finish a story in one chapter unless it is a one-shot, and this is not. To everyone else thank you for the reviews! I wuvs all yous!

**Chapter 7 Test 3**

Bb felt a light buzzing, of course his wrist communicator was indicating for him to wake up, but the buzzing was thrilling his body. He looked down and saw Raven sleeping with her head rested on his stomach. He almost didn't want to get up, but after all he was doing this for her. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head before heading to the shower room. He was so deep in thought that he didn't pick his usual stall and just walked into one. Unfortunately Speedy and Aqua were pressed against each other, in a heavy lip-lock.

"Ahem…" Bb cleared his throat. The guilty party looked up… very guiltily.

"Oh Beastboy, it's ah you…" Speedy trailed off, awkwardly. Beastboy just stared at their faces, he didn't want to accidentally look down and find them shudder naked.

"What are you two doing- wait I already know that. How long has this been going on?"

"Uh, I dunno, 1,2 no 3 years I think since we were, well more like since we built the east tower." Speedy grinned.

"OooKay! Well I got to shower. Just to let you know Rae knows too… not anyone else though." Bb went to scrub up. A few minutes short of 6am he arrived in the said spot. The rest of the sleepy (or seemingly sleepy) Titans were assembled. Dayner seemed confident, yet a bit perturbed as Terra seemed to be permently attached to his side. Orax strode confidently toward the group.

"This is a survival test. Each Dayner and green lad will be sent to the forest of Azarath, and you each must survive. The one who gets along best will be champion. I have a way to monitor your progress. Also you may choose to accompany eachother, or go alone."

"Let him choose uncle, I am confident to win either way. If it were for any cause other then Raven I would not be so confident, she is my reason for being." Dayner gazed at Raven.

"I am going to do it alone, I am doing this for Raven too you know dude. I want to win just as much as you." If not more Bb thought to himself.

"Fine you both shall be alone, we will wait for you here, two of my commanders will lead you to different parts of the forest. That is all." Bb and Dayner were led away and the Titans were alone.

"I bet you all that Beastboy will lose." Terra said gleefully.

"Will you just shut up Terra! Why do you always have to put him down!" Raven said angrily, and the aura destroyed some objects in the vicinity.

"Calm your ass down, all I meant was that Dayner knows this area and Beastboy doesn't. Geez get your panties, or wait leotard in a twist!"

"Terra I too think that you have ridiculed us all for too long. How many chances have we given you? And all you do is betray us, now you are betraying us to Dayner. We all wish our friend to win and you do not support him in any way!" Star huffed furiously. Robin stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"None of you understand me! Beastboy thought he did, but if he truly did then why would he have fallen for Raven? Why, this is not how it is supposed to be! I am better then all you could hope to be, why I almost defeated all of you in one day!" Terra yelled running in the house. The rest of the Titans did nothing, it seemed more important to comfort Raven and Star. Bb There was nothing here to survive with, he felt set up! How in the hell could something be a forest with no trees! He grew angry and went gorilla form. Running to release some frustration, then wham he ran into something solid. Turning into a dog and sniffing it, he found that it was a tree! An invisible forest? How was he supposed to survive in something he couldn't see? A whirring noise was starting to come closer to him, a thin slice appeared on his arm, and the thing had sliced him! More whirring was heard, BeastBoy thought frantically of what he could do, a couple of slices later he thought of it, BAT! He could echolocate and see what was normally invisible! With his new 'vision' he saw that the whirring was a type of animal, small insects that had sharp wings. They seemed to just want to fly, so Beastboy did his best to dodge them and retreated into the invisible forest. Titans Raven was worried about Beastboy, ever since she had kissed him, she felt a sort of connection, she had no idea why. But emotions of confusion filled her head, yet she knew they were not hers, and then pain, slight pain but it was there. Oh Beastboy had to be ok! Star came and sat next to her.

"Friend, are you ok? Of course you are not. This is a bit overwhelming is it not?"

"Yes, it is. I guess I will just have to go through with it. I could destroy myself if I don't and that would cause you all grief. I wouldn't want that…" Raven sighed.

"Of course we don't want to loose our friend! We have many years of happiness to seek together! Perhaps it would make you feel better to meditate? I will join you and be quiet!' Star said brightly.

"Ok, but don't you want to be with Robin? I know that you two only formed a relationship weeks ago…"

"To your knowledge yes, but you do know that Robin and I had feelings for each other when we were younger. I will be fine without seeing him for sometime… So let's meditate." Star said folding her legs in the yoga position. Raven nodded as she did the same and floated. Her thoughts were clouded with Bb! She could see him, in one of his animal forms, wait she could see him, if she concentrated! He was weaving in and out, for what reason she did not know, there was nothing around him. He was calm for a while, and then all of a sudden she felt his panic, and what panic it was!

"Beastboy!" She screamed before fainting. Bb He was fine dodging the trees with certain ease, but his bat form was small and he was getting tired… A large form was seen in his echolocation, It looked almost like a T-rex, but something was wrong, it had wings! It was a … Dragon! What there were dragons on Azarath, boy was he in trouble! The thing could see him, but in any other form he was sure the monster would be invisible. He was already tired, what could he do? What form would he use, yes that was it! He located a clearing placed bat droppings around the clearing, he then transformed into a wolf. At least now he could smell the creature and somewhat hear it, and now he knew how much space he had, thanks to the guano. Sure enough he could hear the beast coming, hmm now that he was on Azarath maybe he could turn into a dragon, uh-oh that pause for reflection seemed to be to long. The Dragon had surprised him with a blow to the back; his poor wolf body was thrown through the air towards the perimeter. Luckily his wolf instincts allowed him to use the tree as a lunch pad and he directed his small form at the Dragon. The Dragon sensed him and opened his mouth, Beastboy morphed fly, but how had he? He hadn't even thought to do that, well at least the fly didn't get chomped by the Dragon… Titans

"Beastboy!" Raven woke up screaming the same word she had fainted to, the rest of the titans were hovered around her worried.

"Rae, what's wrong you have been in a trance state for a while, we were worried!" Robin said at her side.

"I was dreaming, I think, and he was getting chased by a creature I think. He couldn't see it, well I couldn't and then I could sense that it was going to eat him. So I morphed him, into a fly. But he still went in his mouth! I am scared…" Raven mumbled.

"Rae don't worry, Beastboy is in a forest, and there are no creatures bigger then a T-rex, Beastboy can morph that!" Robin reassured. Raven lay her head on the pillows, hopefully Robin was right, but she had a nagging feeling. Bb He was in the creatures mouth, and boy did it smell! He went porcupine and the Dragon-beast spite him out. How could he put him out of commission? He'd just have to go head on mano a mano, T-rex verses Dragon-creature… hopefully he'd win. Titans Well into 9pm an ragged, exhausted Beastboy was flung onto the couch by Orax. Dayner strode in confidently.

"The winner of this task is again Dayner!" Orax said sitting down.

"But dude I defeated all those monsters that tried to eat me!" Beastboy said weakly.

"You disabled them, you did not kill anything! That is not defeat, and look at you, you could not battle another if it were to come!" Dayner said haughtily.

"Dayner is right, you needed to kill the creatures, and you did not come out unscathed, like my nephew."

"You need to be brutal and cunning when protecting the one you love!' Dayner stated.

"I know that, but to kill an innocent animal… Even Raven would not like that. I would not kill something unless I absolutely had to…" Beastboy said uncertaintly.

"Enough talk, Beastboy, Dayner you two need rest for tomorrow! You must be in the yard by 6am like yesterday, this will be the final test." Orax said no more as he walked away. Beastboy again was very depressed, he had to tie Dayner tomorrow, or he could lose Raven forever!

"Beastboy, I do think that you can do it… I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't want you to win." Raven said softly before finding a place to rest. Beastboy perked up, Raven wanted him to win, Raven wanted him!

End-

So ok I have a problem, I don't know what to do for the last trial! Any suggestions would be helpful. And I assure you regardless of the test there will be a lemon! I will make sure it is in there, but you know when reviews don't flow one tends to forget… JUST KIDDING! I will insert a lemon, most likely (definitely!) Bb/Raven…

Rashger: As always please oh please… REVIEW! Thank you! kisses and Hugs


	8. Test 4

Ok, I don't really know when I should end this fic, but I am afraid that the end is near… sorry, please believe you reviewers are awesome! And a special thanks to Potterhead who has been reviewing from the start, even if the entries are one word lol ! Well enjoy the final test m'laddies!

Flitwick: First I must start out with a warning, there will be a lemon in this chapter, it will say where it begins and where it ends so if you do not like that kind of material, please do not read this! Now we don't own teen Titans, pity ain't it?

**Chapter 8 Final Test**

Beastboy paced back and forth, who the hell knew what he had to do for the test today. And to top it off, he had to win to tie, or else he would lose the whole thing! Raven wanted him to win, she wanted him… He had to, he just had to! Orax came and shortly after Dayner plus the rest of the Titans came.

"Alright young men, you have already done tests of speed, cunning, and survival. All that is left, is strength. Physical you must be able to protect Raven. Dayner has proved that he can protect her inner thoughts with cunning, but outer is a whole other matter. So I have a area set, you and Dayner will engage in battle green one."

"That is it! Orax you act as if you are all nice and superior, but you can't even get my friends name right! His name is BEASTBOY, not green lad, not green one, BEASTBOY!" Raven said, her aura threatening to kill whatever was in a 5mile radius.

"Calm down Raven, I had heard you and your friends call him that. I had thought it was a nickname. I am sorry for not using it. But enough of that, we need to get to the arena. The sooner this is over the better…" Orax grumbled. They plodded after Orax, and the air was thick with worry, what would they do if Dayner won? Would he come with them to earth? Or would Raven have to stay here with him? Both choices didn't seem very good. The arena was made to look like the famous roman one. Orax sat in the seat that Caesar would take, while the titans sat in the other seats. Dayner and Beastboy started off on different ends each stalked each other warily. Beastboy made the first move, transforming into a cheetah and launching himself at Dayner. A look of disbelief crossed Dayner's features; I guess he hadn't known about Beastboy's ability. He recovered quickly; he telepathically moved a couple of boulders in Bb's way, making him lose speed. Noticing his predicament Beastboy changed into a rhino and plowed his way through the boulders, making a beeline for Dayner. Dayner had not expected that, so he barely brushed aside Beastboy's attack. Gaining a blow to his right arm Dayner became enraged, the ground shook and pebbles and rocks rose from the ground. He hurled the objects at Beastboy. He dodged the objects by turning into the dragon he had encountered earlier, sure enough the rocks barely felt like anything! No wonder his wolf form had been ineffective. Dayner freaked out, evidently he knew that dragon. He stopped what he was doing and ran, tossing whatever he could in his terror. Finally a block hit him square in the snout. It stung like made and brought tears to Bb's eyes. He changed to a pterodactyl and grabbed Dayner, soaring up high and planning to drop him, when he released Dayner he was surprised to find him floating right next to him.

"Ha, you really are dumb; I bet you forgot that I can fly! I have the same powers as Raven, as does everyone on my planet!" Beastboy shrieked indignantly before snapping at Dayner, but rather then fight in the air he turned Peregrine and dived back to the arena floor. Dayner followed, close in pursuit think that when Bb banked he'd have him. Instead Bb wheeled around turned elephant and smashed Dayner into the ground. Dayner needless to say, was out cold. He woke up in his mother's house with Terra peering anxiously at him.

"Oh you're awake! How are you feeling, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Get him! I hate him, how could he beat me so easily!" Dayner yelled, sure enough the contest had been set to last at least half the day, but ended in 20 minutes or so.

"As you wish Dayner, I would do anything for you."

"I am glad, as a reward all I can offer is that you can be my mistress once I marry Raven…" Dayner smiled apologetically. Terra beamed at him and was off on her odd mission. Raven and Bb sat in a secluded corner away from all the other Titans.

"You know Beastboy I have talked to Nayanni and she has told me how to do things other than kissing…" Raven trailed off. Beastboy looked up at Raven shocked, only to grow more surprised as he saw the look of lust in her eyes.

"L-like what?" Bb managed to croak out.

"Why don't I show you? There is an extra room upstairs…" Raven said getting up and motioning for Bb to follow. He nervously got up and trailed after Raven.

LEMON YOU ARE WARNED+

Raven sat on a comfy looking bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Now since we are not mates I can't do this without having to concentrate really hard." She said softly. Bb gazed at her for a couple of seconds, he was really nervous but she was calm as ever.

"So exactly what is 'this' that we are doing?" Beastboy said, sounding like a 5yr old instead of the 18yr old he was.

"I think you know what I'm talking about… Now lay back, and get your leotard off, I am not sure how too…" Raven mumbled while removing her leotard and cape. Beastboy stared wide-eyed at her, but did as she told. Not being able to take his eyes off of her as she was now naked.

"Briefs… Well I guess not everyone is perfect…" Raven managed a smile.

"Well you know the morphing and… hehe yah..." Bb said nervously.

"Well are you going to take them off or should I? Wait I'll just do it. I don't want Dayner or Orax, nay anyone to walk in on us." Raven said quietly before removing his under-ware. She gasped when she saw how big he was.

"You aren't by any chance able to morph only a part of yourself are you?"

"No, why?" Bb asked innocently. Raven shook her head and stopped, looking a bit confused.

"Ever done this before Rae?" Bb laughed.

"No, have you?" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Naw, but I have seen some of Cyborg's magazines, not to mention he thinks I need a play by play of what he does with Bumblebee… So in my back pocket I have a condom. We need one of those I would think." Raven grabbed the said object and handed it to Beastboy. He unwrapped it and slipped it on.

"So how are we gonna do this? Are you on top? Or missionary? I don't know…"

"I have to be on top, to focus. Sorry Beastboy I really do want to do this with you, and now. Because I don't know if… if…"

"If I will win or not. I know Rae, its ok. I am just glad and relieved that you like me enough to do this with me."

"Like you, Beastboy do you not realize by now that I LOVE you?" Raven said as a tear leaked down her face.

"Rae I… I love you too, so much. You know it, and now I know you love me too. So please don't cry, just be with me…" Beastboy kissed her tear away and pulled her onto his straining erection. She gave a mingled gasp as he forced past her virgin barrier. Bb grunted as he felt Raven around him, he slowly pushed her hips back and forth until Raven got the hang of it. She gritted her teeth and placed her hands on his chest, moving her hips in a circular motion. Bb was moaning, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh… Rae… you can go faster… if you want…" He said pleadingly. She nodded in acknowledgement as she pushed back and forth, trying to get a faster pace going. Beastboy couldn't take the slow tempo so he grabbed Raven's hips and brought them on and off of himself. He wished he could just flip them over and have his dirty little way with her, but if this is what Raven wanted then he would do the best he could for her. Raven gave a strangled moan as she tried to keep her emotions in control. She gave a howl of pleasure and a lamp went flying across the room, another gasp made the bed levitate a few inches. Beastboy grinned, he'd be damned if he didn't just flip her over now. He did just that and Raven didn't seem to mind, she writhed underneath him and pulled him, as if egging him to continue. Beastboy eagerly complied as he was now in a batter position. He lightly nipped and licked at Raven's neck, grinning at the various moans that came from her. Everything in the room had begun to swirl around the two, the bed stayed firmly in place. Beastboy latched on to a nipple and sucked. Raven arched up into his thrusts and mouth. Beastboy was separated from reality as he felt himself ready to cum.

"Raven, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" Beastboy gasped and felt release before he blacked out.

END OF LEMON+

End-

Well yeah, I don't think the lemon was too good… I haven't been in the best of moods lately and it was super hard to write this… so forgive me… Well also I'd like to add that if you keep reading the plot will thicken and the lemons will get better! So…

Rashger: Please REVIEW, thank you for being so kind.


	9. Whoa

Hey I am so sorry that this took so long to update but with work n school you know… BTW the characters are a OOC, but given the circumstances I think they fit…

Rashger: We don't own the Titans (they defiantly wouldn't be on Cartoon Network if we did!)

**Chapter 9 Whoa!**

Raven jumped up when she saw Beastboy stir.

"Are you ok? I think my aura knocked you put at the last minute!" Raven said, Beastboy could see dried tears on her cheeks.

"Rae I'm fine! Don't worry I would go through it all again just for you!" Beastboy said getting up and hugging Raven close.

"I thought I had killed you or something Beastboy. What would I have done? I want you… I am so worried what if Dayner does win?" Raven gave in and sobbed on his shoulder. Outside the door Terra watched angrily. How could Raven pass up someone like Dayner for Beastboy, it made no sense. Sure she had gone out with Bb, but she also had been desperate for companionship, hell she would've gone with Cyborg! Hurriedly she went down to report her findings to Dayner.

"They have already consummated? Did he use protection or not?" Dayner said slightly panicked.

"They had protection Dayner, but they are not mated. Apparently Raven knocked Bb unconscious with her aura." Terra said plopping next to him.

"Good, then for the next test I shall surely win, and Raven will be mine."

"Yes and I shall be your mistress, but rest my love so you may get better." Terra said pulling the covers to his chin. They gave Dayner a week to get better, and he was fine and healthy by the end. Orax came out to announce the final test.

"Ok young men so far you have tested speed, cunning, survival and strength. Now each of those is a great victory but alone they are worth nothing. The final test will be an obstacle course that forces you to use all four skills. There is a pool filled with flesh-eating fish, you will need your speed to get past that. There is a labyrinth that you need your cunning to get through. Then lastly there is a spot where you need to remove several heavy objects to get past. Now in the labyrinth we have assimilated a creature that is much like the Chimera of earth mythology and the same dragon that Beastboy encountered in the invisible forest will be guarding the heavy objects you are to move. Now there are two separate courses, you two will not be on contact with each other. I of course will be observing you from the sky. We begin at noon, eat up and be ready." Orax turned and went towards his wife. Dayner turned and smirked at Beastboy.

"There is no way you can win Beast turd! Raven will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it!" He said walking away with a puppy-like Terra trailing him.

"She has become much like the enemy, hasn't she friend?" Star said, floating over to Bb.

"Yeah she likes Dayner, but is determined to see him win Raven. It makes no sense, I don't know if I should keep going… Do you really think I deserve her Star?" Before she could open her mouth, Robin cam over.

'It's not that which you should be thinking about. It is what Raven deserves. Would she really be happier with Dayner then with you? Would you put her through that just because you are not ready to rise to the challenge?" Beastboy hung his head low,

"Of course I wouldn't and I do love her with all my heart. If she wants to be with me then I will win, I have to!" He said confidently. Raven walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" She whispered before letting go.

"Rae, I love you, you know that. But why do you not have confidence in me?"

"It's not that, I just don't trust him. He was charming at first, but now he is just… creepy." She said darkly.

"Well don't worry, I am going to win, then we can go home and get married traditionally if you want."

"Really? You want to marry me traditionally?"

"Of course I do! I love you how many times do I have to tell you? Well I am going to rest and eat something, so I can be ready." Raven nodded and watched him walk off.

"You really do care for this Beastboy, don't you?" Nayanni said walking up to her.

"Yes I do, Nayanni why does your nephew want to mate with me so badly?"

"That I do not know, he has changes since you arrived, well like a day or two before, he stopped acting like his normal self."

"How so?" Raven asked.

"Well he used to be so kind. Like in that survival contest where he killed all the animals that opposed him and even some that did not. I say that even Sayoki was surprised at that. And before he never was interested in many girls of Azarath. You are quite lovely but…"

"But not the loveliest I am sure, and he had some of those after him?"

"Yes, he was sought after by many girls when he turned of age, he also seemed reluctant to turn 18. Then of course he did not choose a mate for a year. His mother was very worried and that is why she said for you to marry Dayner, I think she thought he would simply refuse, but was delighted when he agreed." Raven took this information in, but before she could even start to process it, a female came into view.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed!" Nayanni said harshly.

"I had to come, when Dayner did not visit I became worried, but now I see. He wishes to marry a pure girl." She said sadly.

"Who are you?" Raven asked curiously.

" I am Ginga, of the outlaws. We reject they Azarathian government. That is why we are not allowed in society. But you see Dayner had saved me from a creature some time before he turned 18. We fell madly in love, and have been seeing each other secretly. It is not fair. My parents choose to live as outlaws, and I did not. If they found out about Dayner I could be sentenced to death as could he. But now I see that he does not truly love me, so I will never see him again. Goodbye." There was a black aura then nothing, she was gone.

"Come, that was nonsense. Trying to dirty my nephew's good name. Let us go in the house we will be informed when the test begins and ends, as we are not allowed to watch." Raven reluctantly followed her, she was so deep in thought about Ginga that she didn't look where she was going. Wham, she slammed into something solid.

"Rae, are you ok! I didn't see you!" Bb said helping her up. Raven smiled slightly when she saw him, their situation was a bit like Ginga and Dayner's. But if Dayner loved this girl, why did he want her? She stopped thinking as she reached up to pull Bb's head down for a kiss.

"You had better win Beastboy, because I don't want anyone but you!"

End-

So what do you think? The good thing about this is that I already have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it will come soon!

Rashger: Thank you so much for the tasty reviews. As always REVIEW, I thank you!


	10. And the winner is

Hello here is a new chapter I hope it satifies…

Flit: Yeah you heard right, we own the Titans… (I wish!)

**Chapter 10 And the Winner is…**

Everyone was indoors, only Orax was allowed to watch the tournament, the Titans all thought this was unfair.

"So Raven what you going to do if Beastboy loses?" Terra mocked.

"He won't lose" Raven said quietly, and hoped with all her heart that it was true. Robin decided to walk over at that moment,

"Terra as far as I'm concerned, when we get back to the tower you will no longer be a Titan. We are a team and you are not a team player."

"Fine you all suck anyway! I am better as a team of one!" She stormed off.

"Rae I heard her talking to Dayner when he was injured. He told her if he wins you, he will take her in as a mistress."

"So? Dayner won't win…"

"Then why are you worried?" Beastboy He stood at the edge of the pool filled with flesh eating fish, Orax hadn't given the signal yet… Bam There, he turned into a great white and chomped his way through the pool, it was gross, but it was also eat or be eaten. Next was the maze all he needed to do was turn canine and search for the freshest air, which would be coming form the exit. His mutt form worked well, until he came to that damn dragon, still invisible. He was in no mood to waste time; for goodness sake Raven was on the line! He turned Stego and knocked the creature down, then T-rex and jumped on the fallen body, rendering it unconscious. He quickly turned back into a dog and sniffed his way to the exit. He felt overjoyed; he had passed two of the test already. One more and Raven would be his, willingly. The final test was strength, while he stood there thinking of a way to move the heavy objects a tiny bug bit him. He felt a stab of pain and the bite swelled. He looked to his side there was a whole swarm of these! He changed to his toughest hide: Rhino! Wait, in Rhino form the objects were easier to break, after 5 or 10 minutes he had removed all objects from his way and was in sight of the finish line! Titans All Titans were summoned to the familiar spot in the backyard. Orax wore a relieved grin,

"Doubtless you are all happy that the trials are over, I am. Now the winner is…" All Titans gulped, so did Bb and Dayner, they did not know who won either. "First Beastboy and Dayner need to explain how they got through the course. Beastboy, you first." So Beastboy explained his morph changes and strategy, the Titans smiled happily.

"And you Dayner?"

"I put my aura around me and swam through the water. I created holes in the brush with my aura to get through the maze, and when I came upon the beast, I tossed him in the air and continued on my way out. Then lastly I auraed through the heavy objects." He finished triumphantly.

"Well by the descriptions you can all see that Dayner has won. Nayanni bring the rings." Beastboy stood still, not daring to move… he lost? Raven's mouth hung open, she felt dizzy. Terra laughed heartily. Dayner strode over to Beastboy.

"It just goes to show, a person of Azarath, is only fit for another person of Azarath. Not to mention a person of beauty…" Raven made no movement as Nayanni walked to her with Dayner in tow.

"Now these rings are for you and Dayner, it will suppress your powers until the mating ritual. Now I understand you have about 3weeks until you are an adult. We on Azarath wish for you to practice mating with Dayner until the date of the mating ceremony." She smiled. Raven snapped as if she awoke. She grabbed the two rings and ran over to Beastboy. The both disappeared in her raven form.

End-

Mua-ha-ha-ha-AH! Please don't hurt me! I am sorry for the terrible cliffy, but I have to hook you in someway don't I?

Rashger: Ok, so that was mean, but please REVIEW! Thank you!


	11. Hiding

Hi! I am soooo glad that you all took time to review, yes I know Beastboy lost, but all will be explained I swear, well enjoy this chapter, thank you!

Flit: We mumble own it… I mean we DON'T own it hehehe…

Also to DISGUSTED who reviewed, I know that the teen Titans on Cartoon Network is for kids/teens, but this isn't Cartoon Network is it? And as for the lemon, I put a damn warning, it said if you didn't want to read about a lemon, then DON'T READ IT! Argh sorry, lost my cool, but I gave fair warning… matter of fact I also rated this R…

**Chapter 11 Hiding…**

"What just happened?" Beastboy asked confused, he and raven now stood in a forest clearing; there was no sign of civilization for miles.

"We left; there was something fishy back there… I don't trust Dayner and Orax. But I trust _you!_" Raven said hugging him tightly.

"Rae, I know… but the fact is that I lost, and I don't deserve to have you. I competed and lost, you shouldn't be with a failure like me anyway." He sighed pushing her away.

"I won't, I won't let you go. You're the only thing that matters to me now Beastboy! What would I do without you, and your love? Please stay with me, you're not a loser in my eyes, never…" She mumbled putting a ring on her finger, then on Beastboy's. He said nothing as he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. Raven sighed and entwined her fingers with his. They stopped after a blissful moment,

"How will we live? I am guessing we're not going back? Are you ok with that? We won't see Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Star, or even Robin… he's like family to you!"

"You're my family now, and he understands. Beastboy the people here aren't acting normally. Everyone seems different, even Terra. I don't know what to do, but no one will find us here, we might as well build a place to stay…" Beastboy agreed, and in gorilla form he made a straw structure that was hardy and waterproof, they fashioned a bed out of palm like leaves, it was actually pretty comfortable. They both settled on the bed as night fell. Raven began removing her leotard, and she scooted closer to Beastboy. Beastboy was shocked and edged away slightly.

"Rae… we can't not now… I um. No stop." He said worriedly.

"Why? We are the only ones here."

"Well I don't have…mumble"

"Have what?"

"A condom… I only really had one, I didn't even think I'd get to use it!"

"Oh, well I don't care… I think that we should anyway…"

"Raven what are you saying? This isn't like you ok!"

"What I'm saying is that if they do find us and I am pregnant there is no way they can separate us! I just want to be with you…" She sighed, a tear falling on the bed.

"Rae, I want to be with you, and here we are together… But what if we don't ever get found? And then you become pregnant, I don't know the first thing about delivering a kid, I don't want to lose you!" Beastboy said clutching her, not when I've just gotten you, he thought to himself. Titans

"Where have our friends gone? Will they come back?" Starfire said hovering near Robin's shoulder.

"I don't think so… I need to contact Cyborg, he needs to get here! There is something wrong! Raven would never do something so rash if there wasn't!" He said angrily slamming his fist on the desk.

"Hey don't all of Cyborg's ships and gadgets have direct links back to him?" Speedy mentioned.

"That's right!" Robin ran over to the ship, "Cyborg, Cyborg come in, this is Robin!"

"Yeah I know but do you gotta bug me in the middle of the night?" A groggy voice said from the speaker.

"Yes, this is important! Raven and Beastboy have gone missing, things do not seem right here, they will not even let us leave until we locate Raven! I need you, Bumblebee and mas y menos!"

"Right give me the coordinates and I will be there, hold tight I got a fast ship we'll be there in a day or two, out." Robin sighed, he didn't know what to do! All of his team wasn't here, some where missing, they were on an alien planet! What was he supposed to do?

"Don't worry, Cyborg and the others will come. We will find Raven and Beastboy, everything will be ok I believe in you." Starfire said kissing him softly. Robin nodded and went to join the others in sleep. Bb and Rae

Raven was nestled firmly to his side. But he knew that they couldn't live like this forever. He had to find a way so that Raven could have a normal life. How could he convince Raven that she might be better with Dayner? He couldn't not without making her think that he didn't care. But what would that matter as long as she was safe, maybe her happiness… He'd sleep on it, and a wonderful sleep it was next to the woman he so dearly loved.

End-

Ok I have a favor to ask ok? Pick in which way you would like to have this resolved,

A twisted plot with a happy ending, or

A just plain happy ending, with no twist.

I know it's a bit bland, but it would help me greatly to fight off the writer's-block demon… as you see I am currently on my own in this battle, hence the late updates! (And for those I am reeeeally sorry!)

Rashger: Yes please review, and help us in our dilemma, I will be grateful. A note to Disgusted Grrrr, this Tiger will ripe your throat out if you are cruel to my master again!


	12. Going Back

Hi, yes it has happened… writers block, let's see how this will do.

Flitwick: We do not own the titans…

**Chapter 12 Going back**

Raven awoke, Beastboy wasn't there! Where was he? She hovered over the cabin, and searched near the terrain, but he was nowhere to be seen. Crying bitterly she sat down on the ground.

"Rae? What's wrong what are you doing out of the shelter?" Beastboy said kneeling down.

"Beastboy… I thought you left! Why didn't you tell me you where going somewhere?"

"Because then you would ask me where I was going, and why…" Bb trailed off sadly.

"No… you didn't, you wouldn't!"

"He did, Raven your friend has done the right thing. You can just come with us and everything will be fine. Come you'll see." Orax said holding out his hand.

"No, I won't this isn't right, can't you feel it Beastboy. No don't let them take me!" Raven screamed. Orax delivered a slight blow to the small of her back and she was unconscious.

"My thanks little man, without your help I doubt we could've found you."

"Dude what are you talking about? You live on this planet, you would've found us eventually."

"That is where you're wrong _Beastboy_." The figure of Dayner seemed to shift and turn into a robot.

"You're… you're from the Hive!" Beastboy gulped.

"Yes we are, but only for a business venture. You see someone else has hired us and in return we were promised Cyborg."

"Well you are one dumb fuck, Cy didn't even come!" Beastboy was a little nervous now, the hive-bots were closing in on him and he had no idea where the other Titans were.

East Titans

"Cyborg you need to put the peddle to the metal, They need us over there!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Hey I can't overwork my baby. Dear lord I wonder what they did to my other ship!" Cyborg sighed.

"Aren't you're friends more important?" Bee asked.

"Well…"

"Well what!"

"Of course they are woman, no need to bite my head off!" Cy muttered, the trip wasn't that long but with bee yelling and Mas y Menos zooming around everywhere it wasn't helping. "Ok we're THERE! No get out and let's find Robin. I'm picking up his signal… 30 degrees west, midpoint latitude (I dunno sounds sciency right?). They walked a few meters and came up to a stone formation.

"Robin y los otros no estas aqui!" Menos said pointing.

"Well maybe his utility belt is here, I could swear that the signal is…"

"_Is someone up there" _A tiny voice that sounded like Robin's said.

"Yeah, it's me Cy. Dude is that you Robin?"

"_Yeah! Get this damn rock off! We're suffocating!" _He yelled. Cy blasted the rock off and a bedraggled Star, Aqualad, Speedy and Robin stepped out of the hole.

"We have to go save Raven and Beastboy now!" Robin said frantically.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Slade…" Robin muttered darkly.

BeastBoy

"Dude where am I? My head hurts…" Beastboy sighed.

"You are in the last place you will ever be. Thank you for delivering my little Raven pet, why without her I would've had nothing!"

"Slade, but we got you! You were gone!" Bb said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, but you know I will never go away. Not as long as my precious Titans are alive!" He laughed before pressing a button that caused Bb to black out once more.

End-

Oh man that was bad wasn't it? Well was it a good enough twist? I have to apologize for not updating sooner, see I bought a new desk and had to put it together, whole my comp was out of action. But here it is and I hope you don't hate me becuz I luv all my reviewers! I will update next chappie sooner I promise!

K-GT (o) 

Rashger: I know she is a bad Author but please be kind and rew- I mean review!


	13. Reunited

Hi all I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, I had finals, but the best thing happened, while taking the test writers block disappeared… I was only sad that I couldn't start writing right away!

Flitwick: We do not own the titans or the east titans… or the hive…or Slade ok I'll shut up.

Chapter 13, reunited

"What happened, how the hell did you guys get in that hole?" Cy asked.

"We were beginning a search for our friends, and we were ambushed!" star said incredulously. Robin nodded darkly before adding,

"There were a bunch of hive bots; they said that Slade offered them a trade, Raven for you… They shoved us into that hole about a day ago… We have to find Beastboy and raven RIGHT NOW!"

Raven

"Ah, my pet you have awakened…" Slade murmured evilly. Raven looked up with horror filled eyes, then they turned hard.

"Azarath metreome Synthos!" Nothing happened.

"Pet you have forgotten that you wear the ring that binds your powers… It is one week until you turn 18. Then destruction of your world can take place. No, not Azarath… but earth."

"You… can't, I won't help you!" She yelled.

"Oh yes you will, seeing that I have a certain little green lover of yours, I'll leave you two to talk it over." Slade walked from the room, but not before throwing a bound Beastboy in.

"No! Are you alright?"

"…"

"Beastboy, why won't you talk to me? I have to know that you are ok!" She cried bitterly.

'I'm fine, but I jus proved dayner or those bots right. I don't desearve you, you tried to warn me, to stop me from letting you go. Now look we are both prisoners, you probably hate me…" He sighed from the ground.

"beastboy, I would never hate you! I am happy to know that you are alive!" Beastboy went on as if he heard nothing.

"You know how I knew I loved you? It was when I was turned into a beast, and mutated. We had just been fighting, but then in my evil form all I wanted to do was protect you! I knew then that you were that important to me! When I let terra know my feelings she later betrayed me, so that's why I never said anything to you… and now look, I betrayed you… I don't deserve your love. Let slade do as he wants with me, but don't let earth be destroyed because of me…"

"YOU FOOL!" Raven yelled and Beastboy looked up startled.

"What about me? Can't I choose if I love you or not? I want you, I have cared for you, always. You have been there, all I want from you is to realize that I know what I want, and If I say that is you, then that is what it is!"

Titans

"So where do you think that they are?"

"Cyborg don't be stupid, how did you find me? That is exactly how we'll find B.b and raven. As they went deeper into the forest small whimpering cries could be heard. Robin stopped.

"Wait over there, who do you think that is?" they came upon a clearing, and were appaled to see Dayner, Orax and Sayoki chained to a tree.

'Who has done this to you Orax?" robin asked.

"Do I know you?" He asked calmly, the only one without tears on his face.

"Yes we brought raven, and Dayner wanted to marry her, sayoki requested it!" Robin shouted.

"Lad we have been here for a month, he robots come and whip us once a day then leave food and water, I do not know you." He said calmly.

"Robin, I think they have been captured, I believe Slade had planned this out!" Star said.

"You're right! He had to know that raven or one of us would be curious as to how she can contol her emotions, and it is near her 18th birthday!"

"Did you say Raven?" Orax paled. The titans nodded.

"No, not the prophesized one! She will destroy her known world, she must not be allowed here!"


	14. Discoveries

I am very sorry I seem to be getting worse and worse,. But it's not me, it's work! 90 hours plus 3 overtime… I was tired… (sorry lame I know) But it is FINALLY here!

Flitwick: Seriously we now own Teen Titans…

Discoveries part I

"Why do you have to be so close minded? Raven is not like that! She does not want to destroy anything!" Robin yelled.

"Young one whether she wants to or not that is what will happen. I am sorry but that is how it must be! Please untie us, at least we may be able to evacuate to another planet!" Orax pleaded. Robin nodded to the other Titans to let Orax, Dayner and Sayoki go.

"I shall accompany you, I must help my planet in any way I can…" Dayner said rubbing at his wrists.

"Fine come on, they are not to far from here, Cyborg you must stay out of sight, no doubt the hive bots are eager to have you."

"Then let them have me… Remember that bot I made of me? I upgraded it to say more then just 'BooYah'." CY shrugged.

"Ok we'll use that then, cloak yourself or something… we need to get Raven and Beastboy… Raven's in… pain, she needs us."

Raven and BeastBoy

"I'm sorry Rae… I just don't like hurting you!"

"Can't you see that the more you deny us, the thought of us the more you hurt me? Why would I do all those things, say all these things if I didn't mean it? Beastboy I love you and we are going to get out of here together. And Robin is coming, I think everything will be okay." Cyborg had set his robot out to tease the guards so they slipped by them easily. Once inside the lights went out and a dim red glow approached them.

"Yikes I think we hit an ambush!" Speedy said.

"Indeed you have, but do not worry I come for Cyborg only." The hive leader floated into view. "You are a hard one to get, but in the end you will be one of us."

"Not on my watch! Cyborg and I are free of the hive, and that is the way we will keep it! If you have something to do to Cy, then you have beef with me as well!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Ah Bumblebee, yes you must also be taught a lesson for your disobedience. Very well I shall deal with the two of you."

"Cy can you and Bee handle this? We really have to find the other two… and fast!" Robin said, panic starting to rise.

"Yeah you go, we have a score to settle with this insane psycho bitch anyway." Robin nodded before running off with the others. Turning down the corner the came to a hall with three steel locked doors.

"We have to find out which one has our friends. If we try to destroy the wrong one our presence will surely be detected!" Starfire said calmly. Robin closed his eyes and slowly started walking, he let the mix of feelings that Raven was letting out lead him. He stopped in front of the door that seemed to have the most feelings reaching out.

"In here, we need to open this one!" Robin said as he set a small bomb on the door, it blew without leaving a scratch.

"How are we to open it? Surely there must be a way?" Starfire said. _Concentrate Robin, you have to focus. Raven and Beastboy need you…_

"We have to find the weak point… Let's see by the mathematical components Batman taught me this summer, if I calculate the density and mass of the object…" Robin mumbled for a few seconds. "Here, bottom right corner, I'll place a bomb, and you blast it Star!" One, two, three the four titans gave it their all and the door received a crack. "Don't worry Star, at least Raven and Beastboy can see it, maybe they can help us, let's just keep repeating what we did before. Inside the room the other too indeed did see the crack.

"It's Robin, he has come to save us! Come on Beastboy we have to try and help them get in!" Raven started working at her left hand, wriggling to try and free her finger of the ring. At last it fell free to the floor. Instantly all the rage that Slade had put in her came bursting forth, incinerating the bounds that held her. She used her aura to break apart Beastboys bounds. He nodded as they both turned towards the door. Together they attacked, the crack turned into a hole big enough for Raven and Beastboy to slip through.

"Oh Raven thank god you are ok!" Robin said enveloping her into a hug. Beastboy and Star stood to the side, feeling oddly jealous.

"Well what are we waiting for dude? Let's get the hell out of here!" Beastboy said grabbing Raven.

"Not so fast my pets, I haven't even had a chance to play with you yet. And look my favorite toy is here… Come here Robin." Slade beckoned. Like some unseen force was pushing him, he stumbled forward. It wasn't unseen, the ground underneath him was slanting, forcing him to walk.

"Terra, you are a- ah were a Titan! You joined Slade again?"

"Not again you ignorant asshole, I never stopped joining him. So what if I was encased in lava. I still hated all of you. I still knew what was going on. Beastboy stopped visiting me as often, then he brought her…" Terra sneered looking at Raven. "That is when I asked Slade to release me, you fools thought that he was also gone forever. You all are ignorant bastards."

"Enough Terra my pet, now as I said you may have any of the Titans except for Bumblebee and Cyborg so who do you choose?"

"Oh Aqualad is quite a specimen, but he and Speedy don't even like women. Not even woman as beautiful as myself… Hmmm I know you want Robin my lord so I will choose Beastboy! Oh but look the real Dayner is here too, he isn't a Titan, may I have him as well?" Terra pleaded.

"Of course I have no use for him." Terra gave a scream of joy as she launched herself at Beastboy and Dayner. Raven's black aura surrounded her, the titans and Dayner.

"I will not let you or Slade touch me, or my friends. I have had enough nightmares and sorrows because of you two. And now when I finally find joy and know that I can live a normal life, you try to crush it! I will not have it! Not anymore, you are finished Slade."

"And just how do you think that you are going to get rid of me? You and your friends are nothing. You tried to defeat me before, yet here I am again."

"You forgot one thing Slade, we have grown stronger, while you have hidden and stayed out of sight. Terra is not even a match for a one on one now."

"And it seems like ol' Bee boy isn't either. Bumblebee said we might as well terminate him, to cause him from being another nuisance sometime later so that is that." Slade was starting to get a little shaken. Hive master had assured him that once he had Cyborg and Bee, they would no longer be a problem.

"That is all well and fine, but I am your superior and I will always be… Terra and I are much stronger then you could ever hope to be."

"Hmmm let's see, we've got my strength, BeastBoy's morphs, Raven and Dayner's aura, Aqualad's water, Speedy's arrows, Cyborg's tech, and Star's power. I don't really see how we could lose. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they all split and circle Slade and Terra. Terra could only do so many rock formations to hurl. Aqualad and Speedy took care of those. Raven and Dayner bound Slade with their aura while Cyborg effectively knocked Terra out. "So Slade… do you still want me for an apprentice?" Robin hissed. Slade said nothing as he began to cackle almost mechanically. Robin ripped his faceplate away. 10: 9: 8…

"Titans run, bring Terra!" Barely 15feet away from the bot the cave exploded. The walls collapsed and they soon found themselves in the midst of a cave in.

"Hurry huddle together, Dayner and I can lift us out!" Raven said as her aura surrounded half of the Titans and Dayner the other half. Rising on the surface they all collapsed.

"I never thought we were going to get out of that one!" Beastboy sighed.

"Yes, but now Slade knows that we are stronger then him, and we have to train harder. The future lies rough for us."

"You know, it always has, and we have always made it through. And we have been happy. Look at Cyborg and Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad, you and Star… and Beast boy and I… We can do this, train and be happy."

"You are right friend, and all we need to do before returning home is to get you mated! Why don't we all perform mating rituals… That is if you would like to spend forever with me Robin?"

"You know I would Star."

"I guess, maybe this is the only place Aqualad and I can do it."

"What do you say Bee? Will you _bee _mine?" Cyborg winled.

"Course I will metal head."

"Well then it is set, we will all be mated by this week and return home. As much as I hate to say this, I am glad we went on this trip."

"I am glad you want to be mine, Raven." Beastboy said tilting her head and kissing her sweetly.

"Only forever…" she mumbled into his mouth.

-End-

Not the total total end, but there is a final chapter coming up next. Also only lemon chapters… I would like you to pick the order of the couples for lemons… who you want first, second and so on. Here are the famous couples: BB/Raven Star/Robin Cyborg/Bee and lastly Speedy/Aqua… remember each lemon will be in it's own chap, so you don't have to read one if you don't want to, but please tell me what order, or I will do it on my own!

Rashger: Remember Reviewing is a veeery nice thing!


End file.
